Venganza
by Vocuto Cotarou
Summary: Solo quería huir y a su vez que le capturase. Ese sonido de la lluvia, esa visión de su cercanía, los gritos en su cabeza le profesaban un odio inmenso pero su sonrisa ladina, aquel beso, tenía sabor a una venganza. Al menos eso él se decía. [Oneshot/Drabble] [Ushijima x Oikawa]


_Hola mis fanaticos de Haikyuu, aquí Zakki. Decidí publicar este oneshot en vista de que no hay mucho sobre esta pareja. A mi novia le gusta mucho y por ella lo hice. Yo soy fan de emparejar a Oikawa con lo que sea así que está bien. Espero que lo disfruten, es corto pero lleno de intensidad._

_Les invito de igual forma a seguir mi página :** Zakki.**_

_Ahí podrán ver actualizaciones, imagenes e información de diversos fandoms como el de Haikyuu._

**~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V****~V**

_"Te odio, te odio"_ se repetía mentalmente mientras las gotas de lluvia caían en su cuerpo y se arrastraban por sus ropas hasta pegársele a la piel. El golpe de su espalda contra la roñosa pared pareció un acto mudo ante el estrepitoso torrencial de aquel día de abril. Nadie esperaba que lloviera pero Oikawa podía agradecerlo pues si ha llorado alguna lágrima gracias a la lluvia Ushijima no lo había notado.

Sus ojos penetrantes, sus labios entreabiertos y esa considerable diferencia de estatura le hizo querer retroceder pero la pared se lo impedía, el cansancio de haber estado corriendo no le dejaba y el poco orgullo que le quedaba le invitaba a retarlo, a encararlo.

"Te odio, te odio" volvía a repetirse en cada paso que él daba, en cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Odiaba de Ushijima hasta el parpadeo y ese tic de relamerse los labios, odiaba tanto la forma perfecta en que cortaba su cabello y que jamás tenía ni rastro de barba. Odiaba sus manos hábiles en deportes y tal vez en otras cosas que no debía fantasear. Odiaba de él hasta los buenos días que solo respondía con una rabieta infantil "te odio, te odio" se volvía a decir inmóvil ante él a menos de un metro de distancia.

**—Huiste**…—susurró como exigiendo una explicación mientras sus ojos dorados buscaban los color madera de Oikawa. Este giraba su vista a otro punto indeciso sobre mirarle o ignorarle, no dio respuesta, no dijo nada pero el sentir la mano de él en su antebrazo le hizo jalonearse, negarse, susurrar un lastimero_ "no"_.

_"Te odio tanto…"_ volvía a repetirse mientras apretaba los ojos y sentía la mano fuerte de Ushijima sostener su muñeca, alzarla, besar sus dedos como si se tratase de una princesa "Asqueroso…"pensaba él al sentir el contacto de sus labios húmedos contra su piel.

Ushijima le observó una vez más mientras las gotas rodaban por su cabello, algunas se impactaban en su hombro y en aquel callejón desértico el agua corría sin intensión de parar. El delgado uniforme deportivo no había mucho abrigo y tal vez ambos se enfermarían pero no podían huir más, era hora de enfrentar la realidad, la realidad de ambos.

**—Oik…**

**—No digas mi nombre…**—susurró mientras intentaba librarse de su agarre a jalones pero era imposible. _"Te odio tanto que…"._

La cercanía, el sonido hueco de la lluvia parecía distante mientras Oikawa levantaba los hombros algo apacible, débil como nunca aunque como siempre era ante él. Sintiéndose el perdedor, la sombra de su presencia, siempre dominado. Había huido, es cierto, pero no solo físicamente si no mentalmente. Huyó de aquel intento de beso que Ushijima intentó darle, de esa inesperada confesión y alguien con sentido común se hubiese quedado pasmado viéndole huir pero Ushijima no era normal, para nada que lo era.

Pues él apenas ese día nublado bajo los árboles del parque te había dicho "Te amo" cuando Oikawa gritaba _"Te odio"_

Porque él pese a ser insultado todo el tiempo siempre estuvo admirándole.

Porque él era esa clase de masoquista enamorado que podía recibir un golpe y devolver una caricia.

Él era la clase de persona que le complementaba y en su cejes no quería admitirlo y prefería huir sin saber que sería perseguido, atrapado, acorralado y que ahora su corazón daría un brinco ante el rose de sus labios_. "Te odio"_ se volvía a decir insistente mientras Ushijjima paseaba el labio inferior en las cercanías de los de Oikawa, mientras perdía el aire ante el contacto y aflojaba el agarre._ "!Te odio!"_ decía en un grito interno contenido cuando su mano fue soltada y esa vez no intentó huir. Mientras su mano se posaba en el hombro de Ushijima y su cordura daba un viaje.

_"Te odio tanto….tanto"_ volvía a susurrarse dentro de aquel beso bajo la lluvia _"que amarte será el peor de tus castigos…"_

Sonrió en sus adentros mientras se aferraba a él convencido de que aquel sacrificio adictivo de sus labios era una dulce venganza y que el latir de su corazón acelerado era la emoción de verle sufrir y no tenía nada que ver con el amor…

**V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~****V~**

_Espero que les gustara. Ese Oikawa es un tsundere a lado de Ushijima. !Nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Atte. Zakki, cambio y fuera._


End file.
